


One Shots ~ 100 Song Challenge

by Battle Scars (GirlsRuleBoysDrool)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuleBoysDrool/pseuds/Battle%20Scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of all 100 songs being about 5SOS, I thought I'd make it difficult by writing 10 song inspired one shots for 10 DIFFERENT fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

 

 

 

**_ The Challenge: _ **

1\. Pick a character, fandom, [PAIRING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115427#), friendship, theme, etc.   
2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.   
3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge.   
4\. Do 10 (or more) songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

 

Have fun!

 

 

My Character/Fandom/Whatever: 5SOS, 


	2. 5S0S (My Fault/Imagine Dragons)

I ran from the room before he could see the tears streaming down my face.

"Hannah!!" Ashton called after me, chasing after me.

I ran out of the building, into the pouring rain outside. It was all my fault. I pushed him to hard to spend time with me. He did, and ended up missing the deadline for their new song, which got him into a fight with the rest of the band. I sat down on a park bench and began to silently sob.  

The bench lowered slightly and I felt a presence next to me but I was too upset to care.

"Shhh," Ashton cooed gently, pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to sob. "Shh," he cooed again, brushing my tears away with his jacket sleep. 

I hiccuped twice. "Ash-Ashton?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, beautiful?" He asked, looking down at me concerned.

"I'm sorry," I stammered out. 

"For what?" 

"For pushing you so hard. I'm sorry. It's all my fault! You not finishing the song, the boys fighting with you, all of it! It's all my fault!" I sobbed.

Ashton hugged me tighter. "It's not your fault okay? If I choose to spend time with you, it's my choice! And if Luke doesn't approve of that then he can go fuck himself!"

I laughed lightly.

"We should get back. Ashton said calmly, but not before pecking be gently.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Do You Guys Think?  
> Tell Me In The Comments :)


	3. 5SOS (Suitcase/Ariana Grande)

Luke Hemmings:  
Mila's POV:  
I looked at the clock for the tenth time in five minutes. It was 3 am already and Luke still wasn't back. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Luke.

I rushed over to greet him. "Luke! Where have you been?" I asked worriedly.

"N-n-no-nowhere." He slurred, the smell of alcohol filling the apartment.

"Luke!! Have you been drinking again?" I asked franticly before spotting the lipstick stain on his neck. I lifted a finger up to his neck and swiped at it. I sniffed it. Cherry Blossom. I didn't own any Cherry Blossom.

"Who's lipstick is it?" I asked, struggling to control my temper.

"Noones! Just that hot girl there!" Luke giggled, pointing at me.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I rushed into our room and started to stuff anything of mine that I could lay my hands on.

"What are you doing?" Luke mumbled, he'd stumbled into our room and was leaning on the door frame for support.

"Leaving that's what!" I yelled, tears threatening to overflow from my eyes.

That seemed to jolt some sense into him.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Grabbing my suitcase, I brushed past him and headed towards the door.

"Stop!" Luke had somehow caught up and he was now inches a way from me.

I backed up into the door.

"You can't leave! I love you!" He yelled.

"I can and I will!" I yelled back, tears flowing freely down my cheeks now. I opened the door and walked out, not bothering to wipe my tears.

I ran blindly in the streets until I found myself in a familiar street; Ashton's house was only a few meters away.

I knocked franticly, panting on the door steps.

Ashton opened the door, Calum and Michael following behind him. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, wrapping me into a hug.

I put my suitcase down. "I'm sick and tired of crying over him. Now I just need to get over him." I said firmly, my heart cracking as I said the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Tell me in the comments!  
> (lol I seem to be writing a lot of breaking up one shots!)


	4. 5SOS (Crazy Kids/Ke$ha)

Calum Hood:  
Jean's POV:

"Turn the radio up Calum!" I  begged, using my best pouty face at him. He sighed from the drivers seat but complied. 

"Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well

Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well

My chain hits my chest  
When I’m banging on the dashboard  
My chain hits my chest  
When I’m banging on the radio"

M.I.A's song Bad Girls filled the car and I started singing along loudly, as off tune as I possibly could. From the review mirror, I could see Ashton shaking his head laughing.

"You couldn't be worse of a singer could you?" Calum groaned, his head in his hands. 

I stopped singing abruptly to look at him. "Excuse me?" I asked, feigning shock. "It's not like _you_ could do any better!" I muttered.

"Yeah I could!" Protested Calum. "I'm in a band aren't I ?"

We waited in silence for the next song to come on.

 

"You're like perfection, some kind of holiday  
You got me thinking that we could run away  
You want I'll take you there,  
You tell me when and where,  
Oh oh oh oh  
  
But then I asked for your number,  
Said you don't have a phone  
It's getting late now,  
I gotta let you know  
  
That everybody wants to take you home tonight  
But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine  
  
Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
Every time you move to the beat  
It gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it  
Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
Every time you walk in the room  
You got all eyes on you  
And you know it, know it, know it"

As their song came on, me and Calum grinned at each other wildly, and burst out into song, singing as loudly as we could physically manage, him singing while driving, me snapping my fingers to the beat and yelling on the top of my lungs. As we reached a tunnel,  I stood up in my seat, gripping tightly onto the dashboard. Slowly, I managed to bring myself to let go of the dashboard and lift both hands up in the air. I stood up straight and continued yelling the song on the top of my lungs. Causing other passing cars to stare at us. (the people, not the cars). When we reached the end of the tunnel, I plonked back into my seat, the adrenaline slowing leaving my body.

"Well, that was fun," I mustered finally, still panting heavily.

From the passenger seat, Luke laughed. "You really are the Crazy Kids aren't you?"

I laughed, leaning over to peck Calum on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Leave me a comment below! :)


	5. 5SOS (Pretty Brown Eyes/Cody Simpson)

Michael Clifford:

Ellie's POV:

I was watching the group of boys in back of the bar in the corner of my eye. They stuck out like a sore thumb. They barely looked legal to be here. But then again, I just turned 18 last month. The boy with the red hair approached, and I switched my focus back onto the bartender. Instead of making eye contact, he simply leaned across the counter and ordered a shot.

"Hey," He finally spoke, not bothering to look at me.

"So he finally speaks," I announced sarcastically, turning my head to look at him. He was much cuter up close, and I couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious.

"I'm Michael," he said extending a hand.

I shook it. "Ellie."

"You know, this isn't the first time I've seem you here." He told me, glancing at me.

"So what made you approach me this time?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I guess your eyes. They enchant and draw me in yet at the same time they warn me not to approach."

I laughed. "That's why they call me pretty brow eyes around here."

"Well pretty brown eyes, will you do me a favour?" He asked.

"Sure," I said uncertainly.

"Help me skip the bad pickup lines and give me a chance?" He asked beggingly.

"Wow, you're desperate aren't you?" I asked jokingly. 

Michael scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well, I...uh...I....um..I really like you but I'm really bad at the whole flirting process."

"You don't seem half that bad to me," I winked. "And sure, I'll give you a chance. You don't seem half that bad to me. For all I know this could be the blossom of a beautiful relationship." With that, I turned and left, leaving behind the napkin with my number and this message on it:

"Michael, I know we just met but I'm glad you had the courage to walk up to me. Call me, XOXO, pretty brown eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Please leave me a comment below.


End file.
